Dirty Dancing
by Tori101
Summary: Lacus smirked as her hips grinded against Mir’s. “I love it when you’re bad,” she whispered in a husky voice. Mir’s eyes took on a lustful glow. “I know you do,” she replied, her hands running through the other girl’s hair as she moaned quietly. LxM On


**Dirty Dancing**

Lacus smirked as her hips grinded against Mir's. "I love it when you're bad," she whispered in a husky voice. Mir's eyes took on a lustful glow. "I know you do," she replied, her hands running through the other girl's hair as she moaned quietly. LxM One-shot

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Gundam Seed.

The woman walked in through the doors, the bouncer let her right in. She felt eyes glance over her, but she really didn't care. A confident smirk was plastered on her face, and she swayed her hips gently to the music as it blasted through the crowd. She loved coming here after long days at work. Especially because of the entertainment.

Making her way to the bar, she waited for the woman behind the counter to notice her. When she did, she rushed right over. "The usual, Lacus?" she asked with a smirk.

One glance from the woman's crystal blue eyes gave her the answer, and the woman quickly set about preparing Lacus's drink. Lacus drummed her fingertips on the bar counter in sync with the music. The woman placed her drink in front of her and Lacus grabbed it absently and took a sip of the cold liquid that swirled down her throat.

She didn't pay any attention to the man that sat down next to her till he tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes shifted slowly to glance at the man through the pink bangs that fell over her face. The man's eyes had the same lustful look that most men had when looking at her. It made her thankful she was never interested. "So, what's a girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

Lacus frowned, "What's a little boy like you doing here all alone?" she countered, bringing her drink up to her lips to sip it once again.

The man's smirk widened and he chuckled. "I guess you're one of the feisty ones?" he stated more than asked.

Lacus narrowed her eyes and sipped her drink again. The man was irritating her, and God knows how she gets when she's mad.

"How about you and me go out on the dance floor? We might have some fun," he added, letting his words trail off deliberately.

Lacus growled low in her throat. "I'm waiting for someone," she stated with a hard, stony stare.

The guy's smirk faltered a bit. "Oh? And who would that be?" he questioned.

The music in the club seemed to grow lower, and then slowly faded away. The people on the dance floor and the regulars of the club began to grow ecstatic as the small stage at the back of the club grew bright with white lights, which began flickering. Only the people who came to the club often knew what was happening.

Lacus felt a feeling of anxiousness and excitement race through her veins as music began pumping loudly in the once silent room. Just the music was enough to get the dancers cheering. The flickering white lights blinked off for a few seconds, and when they resumed flickering, three girls and two boys were standing on the stage. The lights stopped flickering, and remained on, their bright white light shining up into the faces of the five people on stage, mainly the girl standing in the middle of the line.

She wore a dark red tube top that only covered her breasts, leaving her thin, toned stomach exposed. She also wore skin tight black shorts that barely came down over her backside. On her feet was a pair of what looked like black ballet slippers. Her short auburn hair floated freely above her shoulders and around her neck was a dark red chocker with a clear crystal heart pendant in the center.

The others wore similar clothing to the center girl, only their tube tops were different colors, and the boys wore tank tops.

In another moment, the music changed, and the five on stage began moving. As they began dancing, their moves reflected from the girl in the center, they were perfectly matched. The center girl began moving faster as the music picked up even faster, and soon the dancers were moving at a fast pace that seemed as though they'd been born to dance what they were doing now.

Lacus smirked as the man beside her stared at the auburn haired girl. The pink haired woman took a large swing from her drink before setting it on the counter to be refilled. "Like what you see?" she asked with a seductive curiosity. The man's eyes flickered over to her as she stared at him. He smirked lustfully.

"That little dancer in the center looks like a good time," he stated with a suggestive hint to his voice.

Lacus's eyes darkened and narrowed as she sipped at her drink. "I would know," she growled dangerously with a possessive undertone.

It took a moment for the man to realize what the blue eyed woman had just said and meant, but once he realized it, he looked away. The pink haired woman took his silence as a sign of retreat. Turning her eyes back to the stage, she watched the girl dance, her blue orbs not missing even the slightest twitch of a hand. As the music slowed, the dancers slowed, and soon, the number was over. Applause roared from the clubbers and the dancers all took a moment to shine in the lime-light. Except for the center girl. She searched the crowd for someone, until she glanced over at the bar.

Lacus drained her entire drink in one swing, and slammed her glass on the counter. Getting up, she began walking towards the dance floor with confidence in every step, and a seductive swing of her hips graced her body. Feeling a few gropes as she made her way to the center of the dance floor, she ignored the unwanted touches, only making eye contact with the auburn haired dancer. Just as the music started up again, the center dancer hopped off the stage and ran over to Lacus.

When the two came only a little ways apart, the auburn haired girl swung her arms around Lacus's neck and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "Hey babe," the pink haired woman greeted, her hand sliding down the dancer's back to rest on her perfect bottom and placing her other hand on the back of the girl's head to stroke her hair.

"Hey, did you like my dance?" she asked, looking up into the woman's eyes with affection in her aqua orbs.

"I didn't like it Milly," the woman stated close to the girl's ear since the music had become quite loud. "I loved it…" she whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers down the girl's spine. "In fact, I wanna see more of that dancing of yours…right here…" she added, beginning to sway her body to the beat of the music.

Milly looked up into the woman's eyes as her own body began to mimic the other's. "How about we do something bad?" the girl asked curiously with wide eyes.

The woman gave the girl a curious look until Milly allowed her hands to travel down Lacus's sides. The auburn haired girl used one hand to grip Lacus's hip, and she used the other to run across her back. Her hands began to touch places where Lacus would never let anyone else touch. A stifled moan escaped from her throat.

Miriallia smirked with desire, and as the music picked up, she began to grind her hips against Lacus's. After only a few moments, Lacus grew tired of being manipulated by the girl, so she allowed her hands to roam across the body that danced before her. Her expert fingers ran over every inch: Miriallia's neck, collar bone, chest—especially her small, yet perfect breasts—her bare stomach, her back, her hips, every inch she could reach.

It wasn't long till Miriallia was moaning in delight. The pink haired woman smirked, and glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the bar. The man who'd been talking to her was watching her dance with the girl with wide eyes. Holding back a chortle, the woman returned her attention to the girl in front of her.

The two dancers didn't realize it at that moment, but the other clubbers on the dance floor had begun to slowly get out of their way, forming a small circle around them that gave everyone a perfect view of what they were doing to each other.

Miriallia groaned in delight as the woman's hand began moving lower, towards her shorts, and even past that till her hand was cradling her most sacred part of her body. Lacus smirked as her hips grinded against Mir's. "I love it when you're bad," she whispered in a husky voice. Mir's eyes took on a lustful glow. "I know you do," she replied, her hands running through the other girl's hair as she moaned quietly.

The two continued their erotic dancing, going to the flow of the music, as though it was telling them what to do to each other. For every loud strum of the guitars, Lacus roughly rubbed her body against the girl's fragile frame. For every clash of the drums, Miriallia leaned forward farther to grope the blue eyed woman's perfect body.

Sweat was dripping down Miriallia's body because she'd already danced and was doing an encore for Lacus, and because the dancing she was doing was making her extremely aroused. Lacus didn't mind the sweat dripping down her neck, and she was thankful she'd put her hair up in a ponytail. Soon, Miriallia grew tired of their current dance, and decided to turn around and dance with her back to the woman. Lacus couldn't have been happier.

As Mir's body rubbed Lacus's front, she could sense the arousal in her partner. Deciding to crank it up a notch, she began roughly grinding her backside against Lacus's body. The pink haired woman moaned a sign of frustration, pleasure, and approval. What Mir wasn't expecting was for the woman to wrap her arms around her chest underneath her arms, causing her to keep them up and behind her head as she danced. The dancer did like the feeling of arms around her, and soon she felt waves of pleasure rush through her body as Lacus gently fondled her breasts.

She groaned out loud, and Lacus brought her lips down to kiss the back of the girl's neck. Miriallia closed her eyes and let the music and touches of her lover flood through her. Her body began moving of its own accord, and she let it. Her hips swayed, and her back arched as Lacus carefully bit down into her sensitive skin as a very loud note in the music echoed through the club.

It seemed as everyone was focusing on the two girls dancing in the center of the dance floor. This was proven when one of the overhead spotlights shined down on them, and began to shift between colors. One moment, as the music began to slow and the two girls gently relaxed against each other, the light was a soft dark blue, and it soon began transferring to purple as the music began to climb the notes. And then there was a clash of drums and guitars, and the light flickered red as Miriallia arched her back again, pressing into Lacus's body. The moan that escaped her throat couldn't be hidden by the music, and anyone at arms-length away could have heard her.

Lacus was amused by the girl's reactions, and wondered what she'd do if she…A smirk crossed the woman's lips, and a lustful, dangerous look grew in her eyes. Releasing the girl from her embrace, she quickly ran her hands up the bare skin of her stomach till she reached the hem of the tube top. She playfully fingered the tight fabric, and then her hand abandoned the shirt and began to slowly crawl up to her shoulder. Her other hand also crawled to a shoulder, and the woman turned the girl around so she was facing her once again.

Mir opened her eyes slowly, the spotlight transferring into a greenish glow. Lacus's clear blue eyes smirked down at her, half lidded. Wrapping an arm around Miriallia's waist and pulling her closer to her body, lacus used her free hand and placed her fingers under the girl's chin to gently tip Miriallia's face upwards towards her own. The auburn haired girl closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. In only moments, their lips met, and Lacus gripped the girl tightly in her arms.

It seemed their kiss added the final effect to the spell their dancing had cast, and everyone watched them cease dancing and make out on the dance floor. For regular clubbers, this was a normal event, but if you were new, of course you'd be shocked—or turned on—whichever floats your boat.

The dancers continued on with their dancing, no longer under the effects of the two's spell. When Mir and Lacus pulled apart, Mir seemed to have lost the energy she'd had earlier. Lacus could tell immediately, the fact that the girl was leaning against her for support only proved it further. "Hey babe, let's get going. You're tired out," Lacus began as she led the girl off the dance floor and began walking them towards the back exit to the club.

"I may be tired, but I had fun," Miriallia mumbled sleepily.

Lacus smiled, and opened the door for them as they walked out of the loud club. The quiet in the back alley was almost deafening silence compared the pumping music in the club. Miriallia liked leaning against the pink haired woman, and Lacus wasn't complaining. The woman led the girl from the alleyway to the street, where she waved down a taxi.

Helping Miriallia into the car, Lacus slid in beside her and shut the door. After telling the driver where to go, Lacus allowed Mir to lay her head in her lap and she stroked her hair lovingly. The driver kept glancing up at the review mirror to watch them whenever they hit a red light, but Lacus really didn't care. Glancing down into the sleeping girl's angelic face, she couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow night held in store for them at the club.

**Okay, there's my first M Yuri, I wasn't brave enough to write a lemon, but I've read plenty of Yuri and Yaoi lemons to create my own, acceptable ones. I hope you liked it, I just recently discovered I really like this pairing. Of course this is just and imaginative pairing, but still, I like it. I've written another one-shot for this pairing, and I plan to write a few more, just not right now.**

**And as much as I love flames as much as normal reviews, sorry to sound whiney, but I really don't want to hear reviews saying this pairing is terrible or anything like that. It's ok to mention you don't exactly like this pairing, but don't just go and say you hate this pairing and leave just that little statement as a review please.**


End file.
